custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Loden (Chalkaverse-1)
Loden, more widely known as "Venom", was an Imbiber Dark Hunter in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Imbibers, Loden was created by Mata Nui soon after the Great Spirit Robot left Spherus Magna, and was subsequently placed on Rebibus, an island in the Southern Chains. Loden soon took an interest in toxins, venoms, poisons, and corrosives, and thus dedicated himself to the study of toxicology. This interest led him to gain a Kanohi Paracelsus, the Mask of Poison. He was known to have compiled his information into two identical books. Although the exact circumstances are unknown, Loden joined the Dark Hunters shortly after the Toa/Dark Hunter War, taking on the alias "Venom". He accidentally left one of his books in his home, which was later discovered by a Bo-Matoran. Dark Hunter "Venom" served The Shadowed One for many years, taking numerous jobs with his partner, "Seer". He participated in a few raids during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War and the Alliance War, but mostly stuck to the regular killing and theft jobs. At some point, he and "Seer" gained a Rahkshi of Stasis Field, which "Venom" kept control of through a supply of Antidermis taken from a Makuta. After the disappearance of The Shadowed One, both "Venom" and "Seer" left the Dark Hunters, settling on a small island in the Southern Chains where they could wait the war out. Though the exact location was unknown, many Dark Hunters mysteriously disappeared in locations near a specific village, and it was speculated that they were killed while trying to kill Loden and Miyuki for deserting the Dark Hunters. Loden left the Great Spirit Robot with his partner and the majority of the Matoran Universe inhabitants. Spherus Magna After arriving on Spherus Magna, both Loden and Miyuki aided in the construction of a small city in the Bara Magna Desert. This city quickly became known as a gathering place for criminals. Despite this, many average beings lived in the city, and were content there due to the fact that the criminals chose not to commit crimes in their own city. The two mercenaries, continuing to use their Dark Hunter codenames, became well known among the community. ''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Alternate Versions Prime Reality In the Prime Reality, Loden never joined the Dark Hunters, but retained his interest in toxicology. In addition, he never switched out his Kanohi Tryna for a Kanohi Paracelsus. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Loden encountered a Visorak, and attempted to capture it to study its Hordika Venom. The Visorak nearly felled him, but he was saved by his apprentice, Zoya. The two then went into hiding, for unknown reasons, and eventually migrated onto Spherus Magna. Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, Loden used guerilla warfare to re-take much of the lands which Axonn had conquered. Though a force was sent to take out his own forces, which was largely successful, Loden managed to escape, and eventually attempted to travel to Destral. After being captured by a Makuta vessel, Loden broke free and hid on Visorak, where he discovered his interest in toxicology. He later left Visorak to return to his home island of Rebibus, and picked up a Paracelsus along the way. He remained on Rebibus during the rest of the Kritor/Makuta War. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Loden was well-known for being calm, and was not very easily angered. His interest in his studies eventually made him generally curious, and enjoyed puzzles or puzzling situations. He also had a low morality level, and was fine with lying, stealing, and killing. Like all Imbibers, Loden also possessed a second set of arms and was fairly large. Abilities •Strength: As an Imbiber, Loden possesses immense strength. •Endurance: Loden possesses large amounts of endurance, as part of his Imbiber biology. •Stamina: Loden has increased stamina, one of his abilities as an Imbiber. •Poison Immunity: Loden is immune to toxins, venoms, and poisons. •Mutagen Resistance: Loden is slightly resistant to mutagen. •Antidermis Absorption: Loden is able to absorb Antidermis, the essence of Makuta. This can have an effect on him, ranging from increased strength to access to the Kraata powers. •Intellect: Loden is fairly intelligent, and can use minor knowledge effectively. He additionally possesses a good memory, and is a quick thinker. •Combat Prowess: Loden is a capable combatant, using his strength and intellect, as well as his extra pair of arms, to his advantage. Equipment •Protosteel Tri-Talon: Loden's primary weapon was a Protosteel Tri-Talon, taken from an Aquavian. •Toxicology Tome: Loden almost always carries a book with him, which contains all his knowledge of toxins, venoms, poisons, and corrosives. •Toxin Vials: Loden often carries a few vials of toxins with him, for application that requires precision. •Antidermis Vial: Loden always carries a vial of liquid Antidermis with him. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Paracelsus: Loden wears a Great Kanohi Paracelsus, the Mask of Poison. This mask allows him to create and control toxins, poisons, venoms, anti-venoms, and corrosives, so long as he has adequate knowledge of them. He could also apply poisons directly to his Tri-Talon. Relationships •Miyuki: Though the two Dark Hunters did not work well together on their first mission, as is often the case with those the Shadowed One pairs, Loden and Miyuki gradually developed a close bond. The two are known to be highly efficient killers, both knowing and covering the weaknesses of the other, and trusting each other. •The Shadowed One: Loden was known to have a high level of respect for the Shadowed One. This lead Loden to desert the Dark Hunters after his disappearance. Appearances *''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Category:Dark Hunters